


【普羅米亞】生氣的時候怎麼哄(加里)

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, 加里 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 按摩師先生和客人的故事！逆轉au燒加消防里
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 1





	【普羅米亞】生氣的時候怎麼哄(加里)

**Author's Note:**

> 痴漢加洛第三次，設定和前面兩篇痴漢加洛一樣，這系列暫時結束啦！  
> 望食用愉快！

#Line

『加洛，我已經配合你兩次了，你到底什麼時候才消氣。』

『再一次嘛~人家覺得跟里歐醬配合的超好哦～』

『好好說話！別噁心我！』

『里歐，就再一次！我還有個play想玩！』

『最後一次！聽到沒有加洛提莫斯！』

『知道啦！里歐你好兇！』

里歐趴在按摩床上，臉朝下趴在床洞中間，按摩師的手抹上了特殊的油開始從肩膀往背部按去，由輕到重仔細的揉開每一吋的肌肉。

「背部的肌肉太緊了，」按摩師先生這樣說，「您平常做的工作一定很辛苦吧！背部很僵硬呢！」按摩師先生不規矩的手順著脊骨一路從後頸滑落到尾椎，並輕輕地碰了碰。

按摩師先生沒有繼續同一個方向，他換了個地方用他的手從胸側有力的撫摸至纖瘦卻不失力量的腰部，溫熱的手指停留在腰側輕柔的如情人低語般地揉弄腰背處的肌理。

里歐覺得滿滿的熱意從按摩師先生的手指一路按進心頭，尾椎彷彿還殘留著剛才被觸碰到的酥麻感，他咬緊了牙，期望按摩師先生能趕快換個地方按…但是按摩師先生彷彿較勁一般，將油塗抹上了腰側，開始細膩的揉捏和按壓。

小腿接著是大腿然後是大腿的內側，按摩師先生認真的用手滑過了這些令他垂涎不已的地方，他的腦內已經開始了不正經的各種想法，什麼里歐用白膩的小腳踩他粗大的……，但是手卻只是一遍又一遍的靠近鼠犀再遠離，他想挑起里歐的情慾，讓他求他！

按摩師先生要求趴著的客人轉過身來，里歐幾近赤裸的仰躺在按摩床上，他有些想雙手環胸，手卻被按摩師先生拉了開來，按摩師先生從手指開始一吋一吋的  
摩挲肌膚，從修長的手指一直往下，手腕、小臂…一點一點的摸到了腋窩…。

手指沒有停下動作，他繼續向前邁進，平坦微凸的山丘是他下一個目標，按摩師先生嚥了口口水，他開始按摩柔韌的胸部，故意跳過在空氣中漸硬的誘人粉色，輕輕的挑逗似的摸到硬幣大小的乳暈再在摸到粉嫩的小豆前離開。

按摩師先生又繼續順著腹肌的線條往下摸了，里歐覺得渾身都不對勁，熱度從骨子裡慢慢的透了出來，白皙的皮膚染上淡淡的粉色，搔癢感逐漸侵蝕了他的感官神經，他想要…想要什麼呢？他有些焦慮的將手掌攤開又闔上。

「接下來要幫您做更深入的按摩了！客人麻煩您將內褲脫下來…。」按摩師先生抓了抓自己毫不掩飾的特殊髮型，藍色的髮絲沾上了沒有抹乾淨的按摩油。

「…這個是我們店裡的特殊服務哦～」按摩師先生拉開了客人修長的腿，將自己擠入其中，「一般按摩師不太會按這裡，不過剛好我們這家店按摩這裡可是一流的！前列腺是很重要的呢！」

手指沾上了濕黏油滑的潤滑液，按摩師先生伸手探入窄小緊緻的穴口熟練的找到前列腺的位置，用力一按，「唔！！！」里歐咬著手腕壓抑了自己的尖叫。

一根、兩根、三根…手指增加著認真的擴張和按揉前列腺，里歐也從原本的輕聲嗚咽轉為想大聲尖叫，快感源源不絕的從手指一路順著脊椎竄上了腦袋，"他好想…想要…不…不行的…啊…好想要…什麼更粗大的…啊唔…乳頭…乳頭也好…嗯…好癢…。」

「不行哦～」按摩師先生一把抓住里歐伸向胸前乳首的手指「客人不可以亂動呢！按摩很快就結束了！」

「加…加洛！」里歐放開了咬著的手腕，腕上印著清晰的齒痕，他忍不住了！

「加洛提莫斯！！！」他逃脫不開快感的侵襲，可是按摩師先生卻不肯給他更多更大的滿足，按摩師…，不，加洛提莫斯，他多心機啊！他就是想著能被人求一求。

「里歐~說點好聽的話吧！」他壞笑著加速用手指頂弄前列腺的動作，其實他的陰莖也硬了！但是為了讓里歐求他，他還能再忍一忍。

「唔啊…嗯…加、加洛…」

「繼續，我在聽…。」單手解褲子不是什麼簡單的事情，但是在早已硬起的加洛手裡就是5秒的事情。

「…進…啊嗯…哼啊…進來…啊啊啊啊啊！」粗大的肉棍直直戳了進來，讓已經瀕臨崩潰的小穴直接高潮了！水液直直沖上敏感的龜頭，水潤的穴口緊緊包裹著粗大吸攪著，舒服的加洛差點射了出來！

他抬高了里歐的臀部，狠狠的在兩辦圓潤上各拍了一下，紅色的掌印襯的白皙的屁股更加色情，突如其來的痛感更是讓里歐仰頭尖叫出聲！

「嗯啊…啊、啊嗯…唔哼…啊…」

「里歐的裡面饞的緊緊吸著我不放呢～」燃燒者首領一邊抽插一邊說出一句又一句的騷話。

「乳…啊…吸…吸我的…哈啊…吸我的奶頭！」

「嗯…可是這個姿勢按摩師先生只能幫客人飢渴的小穴按摩呢～」

「啊…你不要…啊、嗯哼…」

「客人注意了哦～」加洛粗喘著停了下來，一手扶著里歐的腰，一手拉高里歐的一條腿，快速的轉了半圈。

「什…什麼…啊啊啊！」粗大的硬物頂著前列腺在穴裡轉了圈，促不急防的快感讓他大聲叫了起來！

「客人的腰真是柔軟啊！…唔…客人的奶頭很甜哦～讓我用嘴巴多為他們按摩一下吧！」按摩師先生用自己粗大的按摩工具狠狠的棒客人先生按摩別家按摩都不有的部位，用自己的嘴巴和手在客人先生的乳頭、屁股、還有腰側…等地方用心的留下了按摩的證據。

里歐無助的抱住加洛的勃頸任由自己沉淪進一輪又一輪的情慾裡，粗大的硬棒狠狠進出粉嫩的小穴，直到他紅腫充血才不甘不願的在裡面射出白濁的精水，按摩師先生抽出了按摩工具，挖出穴內白色的精華抹上客人先生的身體。

「啊！這麼棒的精華液就免費便宜客人先生了！」一邊用手像是要將精液揉進皮膚一樣努力的塗滿客人先生的全身。

「客人先生滿意今天的服務嗎？」

「…滿意…。」他已經累的沒有辦法再說什麼話了，但是他驚恐的發現，自己腿側的按摩工具又一次硬了起來！

「按摩師還沒滿足哦~客人先生！」

「加洛！提莫斯！你這個渾蛋！…啊啊啊啊啊！」粗大的按摩工具再次戳入按摩過度的洞口開始新一輪的按摩直到按摩師先生的氣全部消掉為止。

-END-

後續01  
結束之後，按摩師先生燒掉了客人先生的衣服，讓客人先生只能穿按摩師先生的衣服回家。

後續02  
按摩師先生終於不再生氣了，但是按摩師先生還是很喜歡要求客人先生陪他玩特殊的play，客人先生除非公共場所一般都會配合按摩師先生。


End file.
